Blood is Black
by Orienter
Summary: "Les petits verres à café se brisent presque sans un bruit. C'est là l'une des choses que Will apprend à Florence. Ca, et le fait que le sang apparaît noir à la lumière de la lune." Will et Hannibal se rencontrent à Florence quand Will est étudiant et qu'Hannibal est El mostro. Coffee Shop AU. [Challenge de Février du Collectif NoName].


**A/N** : Joyeux anniversaire Sana! Bon, j'ai entendu dire que t'aimais bien Hannibal et que t'aimais bien les Coffee Shop AU, du coup, tout devrait bien se passer, non? ;)

Cette fic est aussi ma participation au Challenge de Février du Collectif NoName, thème Coffee Shop AU. Si ça tombe pas parfaitement bien tout ça...

* * *

Les petits verres à café se brisent presque sans un bruit. C'est là l'une des choses que Will apprend à Florence.

Ca, et le fait que le sang apparaît noir à la lumière de la lune.

* * *

Will a eu la chance de trouver un café tenu par des Américains à Florence, le _Famiglia dell'Arno_. Les Crawford ont quitté les Etats-Unis après que Bella a survécu à un cancer du poumon et s'occupent depuis de cette petite boutique, nichée dans une rue parallèle à l'Arno, qui n'a assez de place sur le trottoir que pour accueillir deux tables et à peine autant de chaises. Chaque semestre, ils embauchent un étudiant américain en échange à la _Università degli Studi di Firenze_ pour les aider (même s'il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose à faire).

A l'intérieur, le comptoir est en bois noir et l'éclairage est chaud et lumineux. Cinq tables y sont généralement vides, seuls des habitués passant tôt le matin boire leur café au comptoir. Will est presque persuadé que l'établissement est insolvable, mais il est fortement disposé à croire que les vingt-mètres carrés ne servent absolument pas à procurer de l'argent à leurs propriétaires.

* * *

Il y a dans l'air, la nuit, lorsqu'il rentre chez lui depuis le café, une odeur qui l'éloigne de ses pensées et l'ancre dans ses pas. Florence a cette aura, cette envie, de tenir ceux qu'elle héberge dans le creux de ses mains ; la ville est trop belle pour laisser la place aux rêveries. Elle les possède déjà toutes.

* * *

Forcément, les cours sont chiants. Il n'est pas vraiment venu à Florence pour la qualité des programmes, cela dit. C'était même plutôt pour autre chose ; à commencer par la ville. Quitte à passer le reste de sa vie à farfouiller dans la tête des autres, autant prendre le temps à vingt-quatre ans de regarder un peu le monde autour. De farfouiller un peu dans sa propre tête pour commencer.

Pour ça, il passe des heures à la Galerie des Offices. L'attraction principale pour lui est la _Primavera,_ devant laquelle il reste en extase des après-midi entières. C'est ridicule, il y a tant de belles choses à voir dans ce musée. Toutes les peintures exposées y sont plus sublimes les unes que les autres, il le sait très bien.

Mais elles ont toutes cette aura un peu particulière… – il les a déjà tellement vues avant dans sa vie, mais les rencontrer ici, soudainement, les voir en vrai, c'est différent. Elles en deviennent cruellement réelles. Et justement, il n'y a que la _Primavera_ qui semble résister à cette cruauté de la réalité, qui parvient à garder la puissance de ses couleurs, l'amplitude de ses mouvements, la férocité de son énergie.

Il aurait dû faire histoire de l'art, plutôt que psychologie, se dit-il souvent, assis sur le siège face au tableau, ignorant la foule perpétuelle qui s'agite autour de lui sans parvenir à réellement _voir_ quoi que ce soit.

* * *

C'est un client qui interpelle Jack. Un homme d'affaires qui passe tôt le matin, qui habite dans l'immeuble d'à côté, et qui prend chez eux ce qui ne doit être que le tout premier d'une longue liste d'expressos avant d'arriver à son travail. Il descend toujours avec le journal sous le bras, un air un peu perdu dans les yeux tant qu'il n'a pas fini de lire les titres.

Il montre à Jack la première page. Will ne comprend pas au début – les deux hommes parlent presque trop vite. Ca lui arrive rarement, depuis qu'il est à Florence, de ne pas comprendre ce qui se dit ; après tout, il arrive parfaitement bien à suivre ses cours en italien. Mais les deux hommes parlent bas et vite et la conversation est rapidement finie, avec quelques haussements d'épaules et Jack qui retourne moudre des grains de café derrière le comptoir. Bella ne vient que l'après-midi (et seulement certains jours) et Will est presque persuadé que Jack passe la journée à nettoyer et sécher de la vaisselle déjà propre pour occuper son temps et ses dix doigts.

« S'il y a bien un endroit où je n'aurais pas anticiper un malade mental, c'est bien Florence. »

Will se contente de se retourner en haussant un sourcil. Jack sourit.

« Un homme a tué un couple le couple avait été porté disparu il y a trois jours. Ils ont été retrouvés assassinés, disposés dans une configuration qui mime _Le Printemps,_ de Botticelli. Tu vois de quel tableau je parle ? » Will acquiesce. « Il y a des fous partout je suppose. Celui-ci est juste plus érudit que les autres. » Avec un haussement d'épaules, Jack clôt alors la conversation.

* * *

Will ne peut s'empêcher de penser toute la matinée à l'image qui était en couverture du journal mais qu'il n'a en réalité pas pu voir. Il regrette de ne pas s'être montré plus curieux. Jack aurait peut-être compris sa curiosité, lui avait qui avait travaillé des années pour le FBI. Mais justement – Will le voit souvent lui adresser des regards en coin qui le mettent mal à l'aise. Comme si Jack parvenait à sentir, de loin, que ce qui se passait dans la tête de Will - que ce qui s'y jouait et comment elle _fonctionnait -_ n'était pas commun.

* * *

C'est en allant du café à l'université qu'il tombe enfin sur ce qu'il cherche. Il s'arrête, achète le journal et découvre sur la première page une image qui le tétanise un instant. Zéphyr est là. Et Flore aussi. Les fleurs s'enchaînent hors du corps de la femme tuée, dégringolant de sa bouche, comme dans l'oeuvre originale. La rigidité post-mortem de l'homme, sa peau blafarde, le transforment en un Zéphyr sublime. Le tableau garde toute sa force – tout son habileté, toute sa puissance, toute son agilité.

Il y a quelque chose de viscéralement artistique dans la configuration. Comme si le tueur, loin de simplement faire mimer à ses victimes les postures du tableau, avait surtout voulu faire suivre à leurs corps les coups de crayons de Botticelli.

Will sait qu'il ne devrait probablement pas, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a là, quelque part, l'oeuvre d'un faussaire de génie.

* * *

Will le remarque parce qu'il réalise qu'il l'a déjà vu. Peut-être. L'homme qui vient de rentrer dans le café. Il l'a déjà vu, il en est certain. Et comme il a l'air trop âgé pour être dans sa classe et qu'il n'est pas non plus l'un de ses professeurs… Will n'arrive pas non plus à savoir exactement d'où il le connaît.

Et puis peut-être qu'il ne le connaît pas au fond. L'homme est beau ; il porte son élégance à bout de bras, avec une arrogance détachée qui frise la fanfaronnade. A l'italienne. Sauf qu'il commande son café avec un accent absolument pas italien. Il porte une chemise blanche et sa veste est posée sur son bras. Will se demande si le bruit de moto qu'il a entendu quelques minutes auparavant vient de lui aussi. Il déglutit en posant l'expresso sur le bar.

L'homme ne le quitte pas des yeux. Le coin droit de ses lèvres retrousse son sourire.

« Vous êtes souvent aux Offices, n'est-ce pas ? »

Will rougit. Intérieurement. Extérieurement. De partout. Il ne sait pas. Si c'est une technique de drague, elle marche formidablement bien. Si c'est la vérité, que cet homme l'a bel et bien vu aux Offices, oh... alors c'est de là qu'il le connaît.

« Je faisais des croquis de la _Primavera_ , la semaine dernière. Je vous y ai souvent vu. Vous êtes étudiant en histoire de l'art ? »

Oh.

« Psychologie. A l'université. »

Et il est incapable d'aligner plus de mots que ces deux-là.

* * *

L'homme revient le lendemain et, malgré son magnétisme et sa propension à braquer sur lui l'ensemble des capacités cognitives de Will dès qu'il rentre dans une pièce, ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le regard en biais que lui lance Jack. Forcément – lui-même se doute bien qu'il bave à moitié.

Se forçant à récupérer un peu de contenance (à peine de quoi sauvegarder de la dignité), il s'approche pour prendre la commande. Un expresso plus tard, la conversation reprend.

« Je peux me permettre de vous demander ce qui vous attire tant dans la _Primavera_? » Lui demande l'étranger.

Will passe en revue tout ce qu'il pourrait dire et quel effet cela pourrait avoir. Une réponse historique, artistique, contextuelle, élaborée ? Non, il passerait pour un gamin arrogant et sûr de lui. Une réponse plus psychologique ? Trop de chance de tomber dans le personnel, le sur-partage, comme s'il s'épanchait trop face à un inconnu. Par hasard, il tombe alors – et simplement parce qu'il en est arrivé à exclure toutes les autres – à la réponse qu'il fallait :

« Sa réalité. »

* * *

Dans sa chambre d'étudiant, il se remémore la question qui lui a été posée. Ce n'était que bien plus tard dans la journée qu'il a repensé à la _Primavera_ telle que tout le monde à Florence y pensait maintenant – comme à une scène de crime. Il avait oublié, presque, que cette œuvre était aussi devenue le testament d'un fou, aux goûts certes éclectiques mais surtout particulièrement sanglants.

Et maintenant qu'il y repense, une certaine gêne s'est installée dans sa poitrine. Une gêne de son absence de gêne.

* * *

Le regard de Jack n'est pas en biais la fois suivante – il est clairement inquisiteur. Mais le monsieur ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

Will aussi ignore le regard de Jack, sert l'expresso habituel sans rien renverser et parvient même à offrir un sourire timide en supplément. Avec un peu d'habitude, peut-être qu'il arrivera à parler le premier. Qui sait. (Il sait bien qu'il ne le fera jamais. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il fonctionne. Que sa tête fonctionne.)

L'homme s'en va avec un simple « _au revoir_ », sans qu'ils ne se soient rien dit. Will ne réalise qu'en allant débarrasser qu'un petit carton au format carte de visite a été laissé sous la tasse.

 _Hannibal. (_ ** _00) 39 06 68 60 12._**

* * *

Evidemment, Will ne compte absolument pas rappeler un étranger à qui il a servi trois fois un expresso dans sa vie, même s'il connaît maintenant son nom.

* * *

Il le rappelle trois jours plus tard, se persuadant que c'est simplement pour ne plus avoir à fuir les Offices comme l'idiot qu'il est, trop terrorisé de se retrouver face à face avec Hannibal alors qu'il est venu voir le Printemps sans avoir osé l'appeler.

Evidemment, il ne dit rien de rien à Bella et Jack et eux ne le relancent jamais sur ce client qui est passé trois fois témoigner son intérêt avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la nature.

* * *

Hannibal lui propose un dîner, ce que Will trouve particulièrement direct. Il rate les cours pour aller chercher une tenue convenable. Rien d'aussi élaboré que ce qu'Hannibal porte, mais au moins de quoi ne pas faire se retourner les serveurs là où ils iront. Will manque d'annuler au moins dix fois. Il regrette Alana, restée aux Etats-Unis. Elle aurait su quoi lui dire. Il n'ose pas se ruiner à l'appeler pour lui expliquer la situation. Il ne saurait même pas par où commencer.

Il n'ose pas se dire de manière verbalisée que derrière l'attirance qu'il éprouve pour Hannibal, il y aussi un élément de peur. Il ne veut pas penser à cette peur qui s'enroule dans sa poitrine, qui se recroqueville sur elle-même lorsqu'il pense trop au regard de cet homme et à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Il sait qu'il réfléchit d'une manière trop singulière – qu'il y a quelque chose dans sa tête qui fonctionne trop bien lorsqu'il s'agit de savoir ce que les gens en face de lui pensent.

Il sait tout cela – et sa peur vient de la réalisation qu'Hannibal est une exception criante à ses capacités.

* * *

Ils passent la soirée à parler de Botticelli. Will est heureux de se rendre compte qu'il a beau en savoir moins qu'Hannibal, il n'a aucunement à rougir de son manque de culture. Au contraire, l'air d'admiration qui parvient quelques fois à se faufiler sur les traits d'Hannibal pendant qu'il parle, donne son avis, lui fait penser que son interlocuteur est un peu impressionné ; il n'en faut pas plus pour flatter sa vanité.

« J'envisage de retourner aux Etats-Unis bientôt. Monter un cabinet là-bas. » Finit par lui dire Hannibal au moment du dessert. Un serveur passe, inspecte l'état de leur plat, et s'en va sans rien faire en constatant que Will n'a pas encore touché à sa pana cota.

Bizarrement, et bien qu'ils se soient rendus compte tous deux très tôt qu'ils avaient un point commun plus immédiat que leur admiration de Botticelli, ils avaient savamment évité le sujet de la psychologie. Will avait envie de penser à autre chose qu'à ses cours et Hannibal, clairement, était assez subtil et joueur pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Will avait au moins – pour son plus grand plaisir – la consolation de voir Hannibal encore tâtonner en lui parlant, alors qu'ils en étaient déjà au dessert. Il savait qu'il était loin d'être transparent, loin d'être facile.

Il savait qu'il était à la fois éponge et miroir pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient – rien de pire pour quelqu'un comme Hannibal.

(Ou rien de plus excitant.)

* * *

Hannibal habite dans un endroit moins faste que ce que Will avait imaginé : il s'était figuré des dorures et des miroirs en pieds, mais ne trouve qu'une élégance plus simple, née de ce qui semble être des moyens qui ne sont pas à la hauteur de ce que les goûts d'Hannibal souhaiteraient.

Lorsqu'Hannibal ouvre le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de vin déjà dé-bouchonnée, il remarque une abondance d'abats et de viande en tous genres – Hannibal sourit en suivant son regard.

« Pour le petit-déjeuner, demain ? »

Will rougit peut-être, il n'en sait rien. Il est un peu soûl. Il faut bien ça pour qu'il en soit là – il n'a généralement pas l'habitude de suivre chez eux tous les hommes à l'aura magnétique et aux manières sophistiquées qu'il rencontre, simplement parce qu'ils s'avèrent posséder une affection similaire à la sienne pour un peintre de la Renaissance florentine.

Il boit son verre en silence, sans faire semblant de le remuer pour le sentir. Il n'y comprend toujours rien en viniculture de toutes façons et n'a pas assez de recul pour prétendre, comme il avait pu le faire au restaurant.

Par la fenêtre du salon où ils sont, la lune est particulièrement lumineuse. Will n'a plus l'habitude de prêter attention à ce genre de détails depuis qu'il vit en ville.

Il ne sait pas comment il s'y prend, mais il réussit à casser son verre. Lorsqu'il se baisse pour ramasser les morceaux, un morceau se fiche dans sa paume. C'est après avoir lâché quelque jurons qu'il sent la main d'Hannibal attraper la sienne et la tourner – à sa plus grande surprise – vers la lumière qui vient de l'extérieur, plutôt que vers la veilleuse plus discrète allumée dans un coin de la pièce. La coupure est minime, dans le creux de sa paume, et son sang est noir à la lumière de la lune.

Hannibal se penche alors un peu et amène la paume de Will à ses lèvres pour lécher le sang. Will ferme les yeux au bout de quelques secondes. Il est surpris de ne pas être surpris. Il les rouvre uniquement, après un long moment, pour fixer Hannibal et se pencher – enfin – vers son visage.

* * *

Encore joyeux anniversaire Sana !


End file.
